shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Kyofu Hachi
Appearance Kyofu is a 33 year old male, 5 foot 6 inches, weighs 100 pounds, (TBA) Personality This guy is all business. He does not enjoy joking around, but when he does, he usually isn't funny and is very morbid. He has a short temper and is not very good with people except Terra. His patience is very High though. His voice thunders lower than most people's and when he speaks people usually listen. He is commanding and strict with procedures, any break or fault in one will cause him to erupt in rage and lose a little precision or accuracy with his mind. He is afraid of bees even though he is constantly chased by them thanks to his accidental consumption of the Devils fruit. Abilites/Powers 'Defences -' Kyofu's skin is moderately thick. He can take a hit from most weapons with ease and minimal effort in resisting the hit. His regeneration due to his Devils fruit is extremely high which heals all wounds within a matter of a few moments. He has a few flaws once he is caught off guard but it can be fixed thanks to his fruit. 'Mobility -' ' '''Kyofu's Body type adds to him being able to move around quickly. He is skinny. His wings from the Devils fruit cause him to hover above the ground, or fly in extreme circumstances. His wing speed is approxamately twice that of a normal honey bee, allowing him to move even faster in the air then on the ground. If actually flying he produces enough heat that could burn apart his wings, so he is required to only fly in short bursts, 'Ranged weaponry -' Being from a tribal and youth background he had turned into an extreme sharpshooter over time. He has mastered Marine rifles and other guns used by pirates and Marines. His specialty is a sniper rifle though. He can hit a target from 5 kilometers away with the right conditions. His accuracy is 8 hits per 10 shots, even when the conditions for firing are not prestine. His use of cannons and launchers is not as good, but is up to par with many. 'Devil's Fruit - ' Mushi Mushi no Mi, Model: Ah Muzen Cab - This Fruit was accidentally eaten by Kyofu while staying at a tribal home. This Mythical Zoans type Fruit allows the user to partially or fully transform into the Mayan god Ah Muzen Cab. The form features bee wings, Stingers and an exoskeleton. This also dictates his control over bees, honey and enhances his senses of touch and smell. 'Haki -' ' '''Kyofu had learned to use Haki from his survival training with the tribes he stayed with. After such arduous training he had stumbled upon his inner armourment and confidence. He can use Busoshoku Haki to raise his defenses or weaken an attack from others. Relationships - Terra Knowles History Hachi here was always teased as a boy. To prove his strength and courage, he was dared to climb up a tree. He failed miserably at showing off to the other kids at his kindergarden in Louge town, his birthplace. He fell to the ground with a Bee hive he knocked off landing on his head, causing the swarm inside to chase him around and sting them. Ever since he has hated bees. At the age of 30 He was stranded outside of his home town and was invited to eat with a native tribe because of how sick he was. They acidentally fed him a Devil's fruit Known as the Mushi Mushi no Mi, Model: Ah Muzen Cab. The tribe had no clue that those fruits ever had existed, the location of the tribe is also hidden to date, only Kyofu knowing where they are located. He stayed with the hidden tribe for 2 years to develope his powers over the Mythical Zoan God form of Ah Muzen Cab. At the age of 33, He had been allowed to leave the tribe and go out into the world with his new powers being kept a secret. Trivia - His name is humourously the reverse of The fear of bees in japanese. " Hachi no kyofu " - There is a little accent over the "O" in "Kyofu" - His original purpose of creation was for comical relief, but things took a turn for the more powerful. Category:Male Category:Human Category:Devil Fruit User Category:Zoan Devil Fruit User Category:Mythical Zoan Devil Fruit User Category:Busoshoku Haki User Category:Hansup180